They will never know
by winxclubbs
Summary: What happens when Darien/Mamoru are accused for daiting a 16 year old Serena/Usagi Tsukino for her looks This is my second attempt. Hope you like


**Hey guys! sorry about not uploading, I was busy with school but it is half term now so I might upload more. Anyway, this is a story on how Darien gets criticised for dating a 16-year-old high schooler, hope you like it :)**

 **Serena's Pov**

I was running towards the Crown Arcade where my friend Andrew works, I was running late because i was meeting my boyfriend there. His name's Prince Endymion Darien Moon Rose Earth or his name in this life Darien Mamoru Chiba Shields, I am/was Princess Serenity Serena Earth Rose Moon or Serena Usagi Tsukino as I go by now. Anyway, I was running late my boyfriend was meeting me there for lunch, and I was really excited because he has been busy with his job at the Tokyo General Hospital, my boyfriend is a doctor. I am really proud of him, he has been waiting for this since his parents died when he was five.

 **10 mins later, None's Pov**

As Serena entered the Arcade she felt Darien's emotions explode, she looked around and spotted her boyfriend shouting at some girl she had never met. She has long brown hair and dark green eyes, she was shorter than Lita but taller then Serena. Darien was red with anger and if Serena didn't do anything soon he would cause a catastrophe. Serena ran as gas as she could towards Darien and said calmly.

"Endy love calm down before something bad happens." He looked at me and calmed down a little. Then he said.

"Sere thank Serenity your here I don't know what I would have done had you not come."

Darien kissed her as a sing of gratitude, Serena obviously kissed back and that inocente kiss turned more passionate. The unknown girl stood there about explode with anger, she screamed, that high pitched squeal brought back the attention of Darien and Serena. The girl said.

"Who the hell are you?what do you think your doing with my boyfriend ? His mine." And with that Darien got angrier and screamed loud with the power of the earth behind him.

"What the Hell Asami, I AM NOT YOU BOYFRIEND SHE IS MY WIFE AND DON'T UPI DATE SCREAM AT HER IR YOU WILL DIE AM I CLEAR"

Serena calmly put her hand on his thigh to calm him down and like always it worked. She then said.

" I apologise for Darien's behaviour, I am Serena and it is nice to meet you Asami"

Asami then accused Serena of stealing Darien from her and Darien said she did not do that they had fallen in love with one another and thus the yelling continued. Finally Asami said something that broke Darien's anger into rage, she had said.

" I see your dating a 16 year old. I bet your only dating her because of her looks and don't care about her"

Darien then replied.

"You know what Asami bring everyone from the Hospital and KO university and I WILL show how much I Love Serena, bring everyone here tomorrow at 1 p.m"

And with that the couple left. Serena questioned Darien, she wanted to know what he was planning, but Darien told her that it was a surprise, and they went to his apartment to have some alone time. What happened at the apartment stayed there under the bright moon's light.

 **The next day**

Serena entered the Arcade and saw a crowd and a huge stage at the centre of the Arcade and thought *** this wasn't here yesterday, maybe it's part of Darien's surprise***

As Serena walked closer towards the stage she hear Andrew said through the mic " Welcome ladies and gentlemen I am happy to present Darien Mamoru Chiba Shields"

Serena stood there shocked and saw Darien come out from behind of the curtains.

 **Darien's Pov**

I come out and look for my beautiful princess and spot her near the back and see her looking confused and all I do is smile and blow a kiss toward her, the crowd look toward where the kiss was headed and Serena jus smiled that one smile that could bring any man to his knees and do anything she wanted them to do. Then I look towards the crowd and said.

" Hello everyone, yesterday I was accused for dating a 16 because of her looks and not because of love, not that my princess isn't the most beautiful women in the universe but here is what I have to say to that comment. This is for you my love.

People say we shouldn't be together

We're too young to know about forever

But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about (Talk, talk, talkin' about)

'Cause this love is only getting stronger

So I don't wanna wait any longerI

I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

Oh

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love yous"

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us (They don't know about us)

Just one touch and I was a believer

Every kiss it gets a little sweeter

It's getting better

Keeps getting better all the time girl

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love yous"

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby, they don't know about (They don't know about us)

They don't know how special you are

They don't know what you've done to my heart

They can say anything they want

'cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best,

that's between me and you,

our little secret

But I wanna tell 'em

I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love yous"

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love yous"

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

They don't know about us

When he finished singing the crowed clapped and Serena ran up to the stage and kissed Darien who in turn had been expecting it and help her by the waits swung her and kissed her passionately. Serena was in tears and the crowd stunned by how emotional cold hearted Darien was being, and understood that they were truly in love.

 **5 years later**

Serena and Darien were ruling Crystal Tokyo, Asuma knew that their king and queen were in fact the Darien and Serena she had met when she was 20 and now we're happily married

T **he end**

 **Hopefully you like it, review and fav it till next time**

 **Cya**

 **Love Winxclubbs xoxox ;):):););)**


End file.
